


To Forgive & Forget

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Sorry for the mistakes. All this crossover shit got me really down. So...Im sorry if this is a shitty one. Anyways, there is one more chapter for this part. Its gonna be pretty angst but...it’ll be worth it. Comments ❤️





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. All this crossover shit got me really down. So...Im sorry if this is a shitty one. Anyways, there is one more chapter for this part. Its gonna be pretty angst but...it’ll be worth it. Comments ❤️

It was 4am and Maggie was finishing up getting dressed. A small suitcase next to the door. She got the text from her brother two hours ago. Her father was on his last days. 

“Why I can’t go with you?” Alex asked, sitting on the edge of the bed wearing her boxers and a tank top. 

“William has Semi-Finals tonight baby” Maggie said, walking towards her and standing between her legs, running her fingers through Alex’s messy hair, “I want you there”.

”I just don’t feel comfortable letting you go alone” Alex said with a pleading look on her eyes. 

“Baby My father is dying, My mom is still a Homophobic...heck my whole family is” Maggie pressed her forehead against Alex’s, “I don’t want to murder anyone...And I will if any of them say something offensive to you. So I need you here, Safe at Home with our kid”

Alex sighed and nodded, “Ok”.

Maggie leaned down and soflty kissed Alex’s lips. Alex took her by the hips and pressed her closer, opening her mouth slowly.

”Babe...don’t do that....I need to leave” Maggie whimpered against her lips. 

But Alex ignored her, opening her mouth in a passionate kiss full of need. And they kissed, hard and painfully deep. When their breath started to get heavy and Alex’s hands started to go under her shirt, Maggie Pulled away. 

She looked down at Alex, Her hair disheveled, her lips swollen. Freckless across her cheekbones and nose. 

“God you are so beautiful” Maggie whispered. 

“Babe..” Alex voice broke. 

Maggie knew this was not easy for Alex. They’ve never been apart ever since they got married.

”It’ll be quick....Whether he die or not by sunday I am back” She promised. 

Alex nodded. They hugged and with one last small kiss, Maggie was on her way driving to old Blue Spring Nebraska.

 

It took her 8 hours to get to her Hometown, to her childhood home. She noticed her brother’s pickup and her sister’s car on the Home’s driveway already. I smiled in relief. 

She stood in front of the house, gazing around. It was cold and grey. Snow was starting to fall lightly. Memories of her and her siblings in snow fights took over her. She smiled closing her eyes allowing the chill wind to run by her. 

“Hey Beautiful” A familiar voice pulled her out of her trance. 

“Hey” Maggie smiled at her sister. 

“I can’t believe they still kept that” Therese said, walking down the porch and joining Maggie. She pointed at a Swing on a Huge tree in front of the house. 

“We had fun there” Maggie laughed.

”You and Matt did...All I got was a broken arm...twice” She said rolling her eyes.

Maggie laughed. 

“Who’s inside?” Maggie asked nervously.

”Just Matt, Mom & Dad” Theresa said softly. 

Maggie nodded and took a deep breath.

”Come on” Theresa threw her arm over her shoulder and walked her into the house. 

The house was almost intact. Same furniture, same color....same odor. Pictures adorned all the length of the hallway. Picture of their childhood and some recents as well. Maggie was surprised to see pictures of Her as an adult. She stopped, when she saw a familiar small boy on the wall. There was pictures of William, from baby pics all the way to a picture taken as recent as a couple of days ago at the zoo. 

“Sometimes I send pictures of him....” Theresa said softly.

”I know babe....Don’t worry” Maggie reassured her sister with a sad smile. 

A familiar smell of freshly Baked bread invaded the home. She looked at Theresa raising her eyebrow.

”She said she wanted to bake your favorite Blue berry bread” Theresa shrugged. 

Maggie shook her head and smiled. 

“Go leave your stuff in your room. We are in the living room” Theresa said.

Maggie nodded and walked upstairs. More pictures of them and grandkids on the walls. She walked by memory to her old room. She opened it slowly, like expecting something to jump at her. 

The room was the same.

“This is kind of crazy” Maggie said to herself, gazing around her teenage room. 

Painted a light blue. With posters on the wall. A twin bed next to a desk with an old computer. A bookshelf. An old radio & Tv. A rusty old helmet placed on the top shelf caught her attention. Maggie took it and smiled.

”Hey there old friend” She said to the old helmet. She remember buying it with her savings when she was 13. 

Her phone startled her. In was Facetime from Alex. 

Maggie smiled and answered the call. A shirtless William appeared on the screen. 

“What a sexy boy I have. Look at those abs” Maggie said to the screen. 

“Mommy! Im getting dressed for the game” William said, putting on his socks. 

“Are you nervous?” Maggie asked, sitting on the chair from her old desk. 

“No uh” William said confidently.

”Good. Im sorry Im not gonna be there baby” Maggie said. 

“Mama said you was with Uncle Matt and Untie Theresa” William said, still working on his soccer socks. 

“Yeah...” Maggie said with a sad tone. A tone that was noticed by Alex. 

“Alright my turn” Alex said, switching the screen to her, “Hey baby” She said with a beautiful smile. 

“Hey gorgeous” Maggie bit her lip. 

“How’s everything?” Alex asked, walking out of William’s room. 

“I just got here babe. Haven’t seen anyone but Theresa” Maggie said, “Im in my childhood room”.

Alex smiled widely, “Oh let me see!”.

Maggie laughed and switched the camera. Showing the room around slowly so Alx could see all the details. 

“You seemed like a cool kid” Alex said, excited with the view. 

“Nah I wasn’t” Maggie said. 

“Gosh that room looks so gay tho” Alex laughed. 

“I know right?” Maggie said laughing too. 

“Let me see your bed” Alex said with a raw tone on her voice. 

Maggie bit her lip and showed the bed.

”God....I would love to Fuck you right there” Alex whispered. 

Maggie moaned softly, “I know...I love fucking you in your bed in Midvale”.

”I know” Alex said, also biting her lip. 

William’s voice could be heard from the other room. 

“Go baby, dont be late for the game. Remember that he needs to warm up before the game. Also don’t forget his Bl—“

”Blue Gatorade and His Banana for after the game. His favorite Batman towel is on his backpack and Whatever happens tonight, We are celebrating with Pizza” Alex cut Maggie off, “I know babe...”

Maggie smiled and bit her lip once again, “God I love that my kid is your kid” 

“I know...I love it too” Alex said with a smile, “I love you” 

“I love you. Let me know when the game is over” Maggie said, blowing a kiss. 

The call was disconnected and Maggie couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming feeling of emptiness. She took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

She walked downstairs, to the living room. Matt and Theresa were sitting eating some cupcakes. 

“Hey kiddo” Matt looked up and smiled. 

“Hey” Maggie replied. 

“Margaret” A familiar voice came from behind. 

Maggie froze. She felt like her heart could burst out of her chest any minute now. She turned around to see an older version of her standing in the kitchen. 

“Mom” Maggie simply said, not moving from were she was standing. 

“You look bigger” Katherine Sawyer said with a sad smile. 

“Well, Im not 14 anymore” Maggie said sarcastically. 

“Of course not” Katherine said nodding. 

An awkward silence fell upon the room. Katherine turned around and took a tray from the oven. A beautifully baked bread with blueberries on it. 

“I baked your favorite bread” The woman smiled nervously. 

Maggie hesitated but smiled, “Thanks”. 

She walked to the kitchen Island were her mother was slicing the bread and putting in on a plate for Maggie. 

Maggie took one slice and put it in her mouth, closing her eyes and moaning softly. 

“Apparently some things never change after all” Katherine said melancholically.

Maggie smiled. 

Matt and Theresa joined Maggie on devouring the bread. Katherine smiled at the view of her 3 children in front of her. 

 

She knew where her father was. They accommodated him in the guest room right next to the living room. She was just not ready to go in there. So she went to the backyard and sat at the porch.

”You used to love this time of the year” Katherine said, coming from behind and sitting on the chair next to Maggie’s. 

Maggie smiled but kept her eyes at the sparkling frost on the trees in her backyard. 

“I thought You were coming with him” She said with a weak voice. 

Maggie chuckled, “He doesn’t know you”.

”That’s because You haven’t brought him to me” She softly said. 

“Funny....You haven’t mention Alex” Maggie couldn’t help but say.

”Margaret...” Katherine said not wanting to start a fight. 

Maggie sighed deeply, “My son is not welcome anywhere his Mama is not allowed”.

”He is my grandson” Katherine simply said, “Nothing will ever change that”. 

Maggie said nothing to that. 

“How are you doing?” Katherine asked trying to avoid arguments.

”Good. I have a House, an amazing Wife, A beautiful Kid and The job of my dreams...” Maggie smiled and looked at her mother, “I have everything I ever wanted” 

Katherine nodded, “Im glad”

”So Dad...” Maggie started.

”His Lung Cancer spread all over his body. There is nothing they can do. We have in on pain medication to help him....But...” Katherine said with a sad tone.

”Yeah...” Maggie understood. 

“He asked to see all three of you...specially you” She said.

”Well....Im here...” Maggie sighed. 

“Thank You” The older woman said.

Her cellphone rang, startling both women. It was Alex FaceTiming.  

Katherine smiled and nodded, Not moving from her chair. 

Maggie answered the call. The view of the soccer campus appeared on the screen. 

“Baby! William is about to kick a penalty!” The excited voice of Alex came from behind the screen. The camera was focused on William standing on the penalty area waiting for the referee’s signal. 

Maggie smiled and looked at her mother; “He plays soccer. Tonight is his Semi-Finals”.

Katherine smiled and hesitated, “Can I?” she asked.

Maggie nodded and turned the cellphone so her mother could see. 

“You said something babe?” Alex asked. 

“I was talking to my mother Alex. She’s watching with me” Maggie said. 

“Oh!” Alex switched the camera quickly and Maggie’s heart stopped, “Nice to meet you Mrs Sawyer!”

Maggie turned her eyes to her mother. Katherine swallowed hard and smiled, “Nice to meet you Alex”.

Alex smiled and waved to the camera genuinely. Maggie couldn’t help falling more in love. 

Alex switched the camera once again to focus on William who was about to kick the ball. 

He moved smoothly on the grass and brilliantly kicked hard with his left leg making the ball fly straight into the net. 

“Yes!!” Maggie shouted at the same time as Alex on the other side of the line. 

Katherine looked at Maggie celebrating the goal and smiled. 

The team ran to celebrate the goal. Alex switched the camera, “He is getting sooo good!!” Alex said. 

“I know!!” Maggie was so happy, “Whats the score?” 

“Now its 3-2 on Favor of William’s team” She said excited.

”Ok, Call me when its over” Maggie said knowing that her Mother was still next to her. 

“I will. I love you” Alex blows a kiss to the camera. 

“And I love you” Maggie did the same. 

Katherine turned her eyes to the backyard. The night starting to fall. 

“Im not gonna apologize for anything” Maggie said, also looking into the sparkling night. 

“Im not asking you to” Katherine said

“Yes, But I know you” Maggie said. 

“Im not gonna argue” Katherine closed her eyes and stood up to leave.

Maggie’s anxiety was starting to build up. 

“Good night Margaret” Her mother said before disappearing into the house. 

Maggie stood there trying to control her breathing. Theresa came to the back porch minutes later with a huge smile; “You’re boyfriend is here” 

Maggie’s eyes opened widely. A flashback of her sister teasing her like that back in the time. Maggie smiled and ran to the front of the house. There, leaning against his bike, was Maggie’s childhood Bestfriend. 

“Connor Stephanson” Maggie said smiling while she walked out of the front door towards her old friend.

”Maggie Fucking Sawyer” He said opening his arms and receiving his friend in a big hug. 

“My God you are still so small” He said teasingly earning a punch from her. 

“And you are still making my lil sis horny” She said pointing at the window were she knew her sister was peeking at them. 

“Oh the good old times” He said laughing. 

He threw his leg over his bike; “Come on. I know you...And I know you need to get lost”

”You never failed to impress me” She said, throwing her leg and getting on the bike behind him. 

Connor drove the bike too fast to be legal, but perfect for Maggie. She closed her eyes and allowed the cold wind blow her hair and anxiety as well. She remembered the endless nights her best friend would pick her up when she was feeling depressed. They would drive for hours. 

Connor came to a stop at a high hill. With a perfect view of Blue Spring. He turned and took two beers from the leather bag from the back of the bike. 

“Of course” Maggie took the beer. 

“That was fun” Connor said, drinking from the beer. 

“Yeah...it was” Maggie replied. 

Connor looked at her with soft eyes. Maggie ran her fingers through his hair, noticing some silver ones; “Silver hair looks good on you”. 

“We are old my friend” He said pointing at her with the beer. 

“Not 14 anymore” She said nodding.

”Nope” He said shaking his head. 

“Dad’s dying” Maggie said after a couple of minutes of silence. 

“I heard....That old bastard” Connor said, “Sorry...”

”Don’t” Maggie smiled. 

“Tell me about you” 

“Well...” Maggie took a deep breath and smiled, “I am married and we have a kid”

”Wow...would you look at that” Connor laughed. 

“I know...who would’ve thought. Me actually being happy” Maggie shrugged. 

“I didn’t meant that. In my eyes, You always deserved to be happy” 

“I know I know” Maggie said softly. 

“Is she hot?” Connor asked teasingly

”Uff...Dude, I scored big time with her” Maggie bit her lip, “She is Hot and badass”

Connor laughed, “Good sex?” 

“Mind blowing” Maggie closed her eyes with a smile. 

“Fuck off!” Connor pushed his friend.  

Maggie laughed; “What about you?”

Connor smile fell; “Two kids....Divorced” 

“Shit....Im sorry” Maggie put her hand on his shoulder. 

“Nah its ok. W-We are in good terms. You know...co-parenting and shit” He said shrugging. 

They both stood in a comfortable silence, drinking their beer. 

“We used to come here so often. Both tired of our own lifes. Depressed and angry all the time” Connor said softly. 

“Hurting was part of us. Pain made us who we are” Maggie said. Both lost in the starly night. 

“You were my constant” Connor said with a broken voice.

”And you were mine” Maggie turned her eyes to her former best friend. 

After a couple of hours of talking and laughing. Connor drove Maggie back to the house. They exchanged numbers a warm hug and the promise of keeping in touch. 

The house was silent. Maggie walked by the guest room, stopped and looked at the closed door for a minute. She shook her head and walked up the stairs to her room. 

She took a bath and dropped in her bed. Taking her cellphone she realized that she had 12 missed call from Alex.

”Oh No” Maggie said, calling her immediately. 

Alex answered quickly with a sleepy face, evidently in her room. 

“I didn’t heard the calls babe” Maggie quickly said. 

“I figured” Alex smiled sadly, “We Lost” 

“Oh No” Maggie felt her heart breaking, “How is he?”

”He was upset at first. But we still celebrated with Pizza and he got over it” Alex shrugged; “He is asleep”

”My poor baby” Maggie sighed. 

“What were you doing?” Alex changed the topic. 

“Well...My childhood best friend came over and took me for a bike drive” Maggie said with a smile, “Thats why I didn’t heard the calls”

”Should I be worried?” Alex asked with a smirk. 

“My best friend has a dick” Maggie said rolling her eyes.

”Awesome” Alex laughed.  

“I miss you so much” Maggie said yawning.

”Me too baby...Did you saw your Dad?” 

Maggie shook her head in silence. 

“Tomorrow?” Alex asked. 

“Probably...Eventually” She said.

Maggie saw Alex looking to her side, “Is William with you?” 

“No” Alex said. Turning the camera to Kara who was eating ice cream next to her on the bed. 

Maggie laughed.

”Don’t laugh Maggie” Kara said frowning.

”She and Lena had a fight” Alex explained. 

Maggie nodded. The room’s door opened and Theresa came in and jumped next to Maggie. 

“Kara? Why does your face look so ugly?” Theresa said squinting her eyes and looking at the screen. 

Maggie elbowed her gently and laughed.

”I’ve been crying asshole” Kara said. 

“Oh you have a heart?” Theresa teased. 

Alex and Maggie were both laughing. 

“I do...Do you have a soul?” Kara asked giving the middle finger to the camera. 

Theresa gave both middle fingers.

”Alright both of you, enough” Alex said taking the camera away from Kara. Maggie doing the same.

”I love you baby, Try to get some rest” Maggie said to Alex. 

“I love you too. Talk to you tomorrow” Alex replied. 

“See you ugly face” Theresa said to Kara from behind Maggie. 

“Go fuc—“

The call was disconnected. 

 

The sun came slowly from the window. Bathing the room step by step. Maggie shifted on her bed and squinted at the rays of light coming from outside. A faint smoke coming from her breath, she looked up and saw the window half opened. 

She kept the comforter wrapped around her as she stood up to close the window. She put on some sweatpants and a sweater and walked out of the room. 

“Hey sleepy head” Theresa said from the kitchen island where she was eating breakfast.

Maggie smiled at her and sat on the stool next to her. Katherine came out of Maggie’s fathers room. 

“Margaret, Are you hungry?” The woman said, pouring some coffe on a mug for Maggie. 

“No thanks” Maggie said, taking the mug with both hands and slowly drinking from the black liquid. 

“I am going to town to buy some groceries.  Matt is staying with your Father...Do you girls want to come?” Katherine said.

Theresa looked at Maggie who shrugged and then looked back at their mother; “Sure”. 

The drive is quiet. Maggie sitting on the passenger seat looking out the window. She glances  several times at her cellphone expecting a text from Alex but nothing comes.  

“Its been years since the last time I came here” Theresa said, coming out of the car and looking at the local supermarket infront of them. 

“Yeah. You stole too many candies” Maggie teased her sister. 

The shopping went smoothly. Katherine filling the shopping cart with Food while Theresa and Maggie walked down the Aisles constantly bumping into locals that knew them as kids.

For Maggie it was weird. Having people calling her by her childhood nicknames. She kept the smile too long...dodging the memories. At one point she excused herself and walked out if the store to call Alex.

The call went straight to voicemail. Maggie frowned and tried several times, getting the voicemail right away. She tried Kara and Winn but neither picked up. 

She sighed worried and shoved the phone back on her pocket. She looked around. Same bar in the corner of the street. Same local Hardware store. Same Local Gas station. Same people...Everything  was the same but older. Time definitely did no favor to this town. 

“Hey Mags” Theresa called for her, gesturing at the bags.

Maggie nodded and walked to the to help. 

Getting on their driveway, Maggie noticed Matt working on an old Pick Up. She got out of the car and walked towards it, tracing a line with her fingers along the deteriorated paint of the car. Stopping next to the drivers door, she touched a dented area there. 

“I still remember How this got here” Maggie smiled. 

Matt looked up from the engine and smiled.

”Yeah....Me too” He said shaking his head. 

“I still can’t believe we snuck out of the house that night and took the truck to buy beers” Maggie laughed. 

“13 year old You and 15 year old me living it wild” He said, cleaning his greasy hands. 

Maggie sighed and looked up to the sky. 

“Have you seen him?” Matt asked. 

“No...” Maggie said almost in a whisper. 

Matt nods and turns to the engine.

“Its ok you know....If you dont want to see him” Matt said softly.

“I will....I just—“

“All Im saying is...” He turned to her with a soft smile, “It is ok” 

Maggie nodded. 

She walked back to the house, passing by fhe closed door of the guest room....She kept walking straight to the kitchen. 

Being in her house was weird. It felt...itchy. Not physically. Everything smelled and looked the same. Memories were everywhere she looked. It felt like her childhood home...But not like her actual home. She read a book, watched a movie with her sister...went jogging...anything to avoid that closed door from the guest room. She was not ready. 

Getting out of the warm shower that night, She threw a large tshirt without underwear. The water was too hot so she waited to cool down with the chilly night to then put on something warmer. 

She left the bathroom and walked to her room, looking the door behind her. She turned around and gasped. Sitting in her bed, was her beautiful Wife; Alex Danvers. 

“Alex” Maggie said confused. 

Alex smiled widely, “Hi. Kara dropped me off. I climbed up the window” Alex said pointing at the window. Her voice low and raw...Full of desire. 

They both remained in their positions; Maggie standing in front of the door and Alex sitting on the edge of the bed. Both feeling the urge...Like teenagers.

Maggie’s breathing started to pick up. Alex smiled and stood up but Maggie hold her hand up, gesturing for her to stay seated. 

She walked towards her and stopped, slowly lifting her large tshirt off...exposing her naked body. Alex bit her lips and closed her eyes, fighting back a moan. 

Maggie, feeling proud of herself, straddled her and slowly pushed Alex back into the bed. 

“You are perfect” Alex whispered, moving her hands to gently touch Maggie’s abs. 

Maggie moved on top of her, rubbing her naked ass against Alex’s crotch.

Alex moved up to kiss Maggie’s breasts a little more aggressive. While her hands gripped her hips to encourage her to keep moving. 

Maggie pulled Alex’s shirt off and pushed her back down. Holding her with her hands on her chest, Maggie kept moving her hips hard, her already wet clit rubbing Alex crotch making the woman bit her lips. 

“You feel so good” Alex whimpered

Leaning down, Maggie kissed her. Taking her lips in a needy kiss. 

Alex deepened the kiss pushing into her, running her fingers through Maggie’s hair. She turned around, pushing Maggie against the bed. Kissing down her neck, her chest. 

“God I missed you” Maggie whispered with her eyes closed. 

“Its only been two days” Alex murmured against Maggie’s belly. 

“Two days too much” Maggie said, Turning Alex around. 

She kissed Alex’s abs, down her hips. She unbuttoned her pants and slowly pulled the zipper down.  Burying her face on the opened crotch. 

“Damn it” Alex moaned back. 

Maggie pulled the jeans along with Alex’s underwear down. She looked up at Alex...laying naked in her bed. 

“God you are gorgeous” Maggie whispered, slowly kneeling down between Alex’s legs and opening them with her hands. 

Alex looked down at her, fire in her eyes. 

“Do you think you can be quiet?” Maggie asked teasingly. 

Alex swallowed hard. She knows what’s in Maggie’s eyes. Pure and Raw desire.

She simply nodded. Propping herself up with her elbows to enjoy the view. 

“Do you have any idea how much I love eating you?” Maggie asked while kissing Alex’s hips.

Alex’s breathing was getting heavy. Her abs flexing with each breath. 

Maggie licked her lips before going down and taking Alex’s pussy in her mouth completely. 

“Oh my—“ Alex’s words got lost in a choke.

Maggie knew there was not much time. She knew Alex only came for a short time and that Kara could be back any moment to pick her up. So she sucked on her. Biting her inner lips and clit with force...

”Oh babe” Alex threw her head back. 

“Shhh” Maggie said against Alex’s dripping pusy. 

She went lower to get as much of Alex’s center as possible. 

“Maggie don’t make me come now please” Alex pleaded already built up. 

Maggie bit her clit a little too hard, causing Alex to gasp and close her legs in a reflex.

”You will come as much as I want you to come” She said; “You know how it is” she bit her clit again.

”Oh-“ Alex got choked up again. 

Maggie sucked desperately. Swallowing every juice that came out of her center. Keeping Alex’s legs opened, she kept sucking.

”Maggie...Please wait” Alex pleaded bitting her lips trying to control her orgasm. 

Maggie ignored her. She kept sucking and biting and swallowing. 

Alex came hard and painfully good. Her body stiffened and shivering.  

“Damn it Maggie” Alex said between heavy breaths. 

Maggie smirked and wiped her mouth with the back of her hands. 

“Come sit on my face” Alex said with a mischievous look. 

“Fuck” Maggie whispered while straddling her face. Riding her and coming as well minutes later. 

They both laid in bed, still out of breath. 

“This is not a very comfortable bed” Alex chuckled.

Maggie smiled and took her hand to cup Alex’s center. 

“Oh still sensitive baby” Alex said trying to push Maggie’s hand away. 

“Since when you are such a whinner?” Maggie asked rolling her eyes.

“Since we are at your parents house” Alex whispered, “And I do—“ 

Her words were cut off by Maggie thrusting two fingers inside of her without a warning. 

“You were saying?” Maggie whispered in her ear. 

Maggie started thrusting hard and deep. 

“Maggie im gonna be loud. Im not kidding please baby” Alex pleaded once again for Maggie. 

But again Maggie ignored her.

Alex rolled over Maggie and took her own two fingers into Maggie as well. 

“Together” She whispered into Maggie’s lips. 

They fucked each other with hunger. Foreheads pressed against each others. Moaning, whimpering and growling against their lips. They came more than once. Because like Maggie said, Alex would come as many time as she wanted.  

Now sweating and tired. Alex held Maggie in her arms, hugging her from behind. 

“Hey” Alex softly whispered. 

“Hey” Maggie smiled. 

“Talk To me” Alex said tenderly. 

“I miss you and William. I want to go home” Maggie confessed. 

“I know baby....We miss you too, so much” Alex kissed her neck. 

“I still haven’t seen him” Maggie said shrugging, “I just....I dont know” 

“Hey its ok baby.....Take your time” Alex said understanding.

”Babe...He’s got no time” Maggie chuckled. 

“I know....Im sorry” Alex said with a sad smile. 

They both stood in silence. Both breathing slowly. Maggie looked at the time in her nightstand clock; 2am. 

“When are you leaving?” Maggie turned to Alex.

”Whenever you want me to go” Alex said, brushing some hair off Maggie’s face. 

“Never” Maggie closed her eyes. 

“I know....” Alex said kissing her forehead.

”Can you wait until morning? I want to sleep with you” Maggie asked looking at her with pleading eyes. 

“Of course baby” Alex said, hugging Maggie tightly against her bare chest. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Maggie woke up again to a cold room. This time it wasn’t because of an open window but because she was completely naked; she smiled. 

Sitting up with comforter still wrapped around her, she noticed the piece of paper pinned under her cellphone. 

_Hey baby;_

_I had to leave earlier than expected. DEO duties. Please hurry up and come back to me. I adore you, forever._

_-A_

Maggie smiled and took a deep breath, falling back into bed. A knock on the door caught her attention. She hesitated but stood up with the comforter around her and opened the door to her sister. 

“Why are you naked?” Theresa asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Im not” Maggie said with a serious face. 

Theresa nodded and in the blink of an eye she was pulling the comforter from Maggie.

”No!” Maggie laughed and pulled back hard.

Both girl fought hard with the comforter, laughing out loud. Matt came out of the bathroom and shook his head; “I dont even want to know” He said walking pass both women and going downstairs. 

Seconds later, he was walking back up with a worried face. He looked at Maggie; “We have a full house”

Theresa stopped pulling the comforter and looked at Maggie who seemed as worried as her brother. 

“Hey...Fuck them, yeah?” Theresa said, throwing her arm around Maggie. 

Maggie nodded. 

Matt walked towards her and kissed her forehead, turned around and disappeared downstairs. 

Maggie looked at her little sister with a smile; “Go...I’ll join you in a minute”. 

Theresa nodded and walked down the stairs.

Maggie tried calling Alex but got the voicemail. She was probably busy at the DEO. She took a bath and dressed up. Black Skinny Jeans & a Light blue jean type of button-up. She put on her watch & Her necklace. Wedding ring firmly on her finger like always, leather boots. She looked on the mirror; “Here comes the Gay cousin...The gay Niece....The disgrace of the family” Maggie said to her reflection in a sarcastic tone. 

It looked like a party downstairs. Too many people. There was aunts and uncles, cousins and family friends. She gazed around looking for her sister or brother but they were nowhere to be found. She took a shaky deep breath and walked into the kitchen to get coffee. 

Two older women were there talking.

”Margaret” One of the women said in surprise.

”Aunt Maria, Aunt Claudia” Maggie said to both women with a smile. 

“Long time no see mija” Maria said, pulling Maggie into an overly exaggerated tight hug. 

Claudia stood still with a weird smile on her face. 

“Im just gonna get some coffee” Maggie said with a shy smile, taking the hot pot on her hand. 

Both women looked at her in silence. Maggie felt like in a glass case. 

“Your mother told us you are married” Claudia said, looking at the wedding ring on her finger.

”Yes I am” Maggie nodded and drank from her coffee. 

“Who is the lucky guy?” Maria asked. 

Maggie swallowed the coffee and smiled. She knew her aunts knew it was not a guy. They all know Maggie is gay. 

“Well...Is a She. And She is an FBI Agent. She is at home right now with our son” Maggie proudly said. 

“Oh” Maria said, looking at Claudia. 

Maggie drank the last drop of her black coffee, placed the mug on the sink and with a smile, she walked out of the kitchen leaving the two women with a disgusted expresion on their face behind. 

Maggie was starting to feel anxious. She felt everyone’s eyes on her. They were murmuring and whispering. She smiled shyly at the ones looking at her and walked out of the house to the back porch. Two women and a man were sitting there, hushing as soon as Maggie walked out next to them. She knew her cousins were talking about her. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. She turned around and they had a mockery expresion on their faces. Maggie shook her head and walked back inside. 

“Margaret” The voice of her mother stopped her midway up the stairs. She turned to look at her. 

“What are we exactly celebrating here mother?” Maggie asked annoyed. 

“Sweetheart—“

”No mom really, Tell me. Because Im pretty confused” Maggie’s voice was starting to be loud. 

“Lower your voice” Katherine warned her daughter. 

“My father is dying in that room and everyone is celebrating” Maggie said, allowing all the anxiety to flourish. 

“A father you haven’t seen yet” Katherine shouted back. 

“Because maybe he doesn’t deserve redemption!” Maggie screamed.

”We are trying here Margaret” Katherine said, clenching her jaw. 

“Trying to what?! Why is it so hard to accept me for who I am mother?!” Maggie shouted, tears building up. 

Everyone in the house went silence. Everyone looking at the scene, Maggie on the stairs and Katherine standing down. 

“Everyone here is—“

”Is talking shit about me. Whispering and murmuring in every damn corner. Looking at me like Im some sort of abomination, Judging me!” Tears running down her face. 

Katherine stood silent. 

“I do not give a damn about them” Maggie pointed at the crowded living room, “But you?” Maggie shook her head in disappointment, “Im your kid. Im your God Damn Gay Kid!” Maggie shouted at her mother. 

Katherine let tears fall from her eyes. 

“I am a good person. My job is to protect and serve. Im teaching my son how to be kind and loving. What is my crime? I Love people....I-“ Maggie sobbed, “I love my wife....I love my wife” Maggie cried.

Matt came running into the house, walking pass his mother and hugging Maggie he gently pushed her upstairs; “Come on, up” He whispered into her hair. 

Theresa came into the house as well and ran upstairs without even looking at her mother. 

Katherine turned around to face the silent crowd in her living room. 

“You know. You should teach some respect to that daughter of yours” One of Katherine sister said. 

“Yeah, I mean...She comes and rub in your face the fact that she married a woman? That is so wrong” A man said from the crowd. 

“I wouldn’t have let her in my house in the first place” Someone murmured loud enough to be heard. 

Katherine felt her heart breaking. She wiped her tears off her face; “I want every single one of you to get the hell away from My Kid and My house” She said angrily.

”But Kather—“

”Out! Now!” She shouted. 

Everyone immediately started walking out the house. Murmuring insults and condemnations.

Maggie woke up hours later. Her sister hugging her from behind and her brother sleeping on an air-bed on the floor. 

She sat up on the edge of the bed and reached for her cellphone. She had a Text from Alex. It was a picture of William playing guitar. Maggie smiled. She replied with a **“Im coming home tonight”.** She stood up and without making any noise, She took a bath, got dressed and picked up her suitcase. She left a note to her siblings telling them that she decided to go home. 

Going down, She noticed her mother asleep on the couch. She had her reading glasses on and an open book on her chest. Maggie slowly took the glasses away and placed them on top of the book on the nightstand. 

She put the suitcase next to the door and with a deep breath, she opened the guest room. 

The room was cold as usual. A dim light coming from a lamp next to the bed. Her father was laying in a half seated position with an oxygen mask on. A heart monitor beeping. A feeding tub went under his shirt connected to his stomach. He looked older, weaker and pale. Not the man Maggie knew before. 

She slowly walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed, facing the window. 

“Hey Papa” Maggie said softly looking down at her sleeping father. 

She took his cold hand on hers. 

“I remember when I was 5, I had to talk in front of my class about my Hero” Maggie smiled sadly “I talked about you” She let tears stream down her cheeks. 

“I have a son...William, He is 4” Maggie smiled, “And an amazing wife who Gives Me and our son the Stars and the Moon”.

She moved her hand to his chest, feeling his weak heartbeats. 

“I’ve spent so many years resenting you” Maggie caressed his chest gently, “I do not Hate you Papa”. 

“I am strong because of you” Maggie wiped the tears off her face. 

She stood up and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his forehead. She pressed her forehead against his.

”I-“ She hesitated, “I Forgive you Papa”

She stood up and noticed a single tear rolling down his cheek. 

“Goodbye Papa” She whispered and left the room. 

 

She’s been two hours on the cold and dark road when she got the text from her brother. 

**Matt: Dad died. I think He was waiting for you.**

Maggie’s heart broke. A sudden feeling of sorrow and loneliness took over her. Her chest felt compressed and she started to tremble and to feel like she was drowning. She parked the car on a Resting Area at the side of the road. Other cars were parked there. She opened the door abruptly and ran into the open area, falling on her knees on the soft snow, she gasped for air. She felt dizziness, she knew she was having a panic attack. She reached for her phone and putting it on speaker she dialed Alex. 

“Babe” Alex answered.

She could hear Kara and William talking in the background, so she figured they were in the livingroom. 

“Babe? Are you almost home?” Alex asked worried. 

But Maggie couldn’t speak. She broke down, crying deeper than she’s ever cried before. Crying for her father and for all the Maggie Sawyers of this world. 

Alex heard her wife breaking down and she jumped on her feet and gesturing Kara to stay with William she ran upstairs to her room. She knew, she felt the pain. 

She fell on her knees as well and broke down in the middle of their bedroom. Both crying. Like two souls breathing for each other. Connected through space and time. One being one with the other. Same heart, Same soul. 

The crying stopped and both girls remained silent. Maggie pressing her forehead in the cold snow. Breathing, breathing. 

“Come to me” Alex pleaded in a whisper. 

“I am on my way” Maggie simply said and disconnected the call. 

Maggie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the coldness of the air. 

“Ma’am?” The voice of a men pulled her out of her zone. 

She Turned around and saw a man standing next to her, a little girl hugging his leg shyly. 

“Are you ok Ma’am?” The man insisted with a worried tone. 

Maggie stood up, brushing the snow from her pants and coat.

”Yes, Yes I am. I just-“ She looked around, “I needed some fresh air” She smiled. 

“Are you sure?” The man asked again. 

Maggie nodded kindly. She looked down at the little girl. 

“Is that your daughter?” Maggie asked softly. 

“Yes she is” The man said with a big smile, hugging the little girl closer to him. 

“Would you promise me something?” Maggie asked, pleading on her eyes. 

The man nodded confused.

”Love her, No matter what. Even at her worst, Love her always” Maggie said with a lump in her throat. 

“Always. I promise Ma’am” The man nodded without hesitation. The little smiling against his leg. 

Maggie smiled, looked up at the sky and walked towards her car. 

 

6 hours later, Maggie was home. Opening the front door slowly, trying not to awake anyone, she put the coat on the coat closet and took away her boots. A soft light coming from the kitchen. Leaving the suitcase there, she went looking. 

Alex was standing in the kitchen, wearing sweatpants and a matching hoodie cursing in her breath. 3 burned trays of bread on the Kitchen Island, and a 4th being taken out of the oven by her. 

“Hey” Maggie called for her gently. 

Alex turned around surprised. The burned bread on her hands. 

“Hi. I was just—“ Alex placed the burned bread down next to the others, “You told me how much you loved you mom’s blueberries bread and how much they comforted you when you were little and I just...I wanted to make you some because I knew you were so sad...But” Alex pointed at the 4 black bread, “Im sorry...” She shrugged. 

Maggie shook her head tenderly and looked at her beautiful wife rambling. 

“Blueberry Bread stopped being my comfort food as soon as I grew older and drank my first Schott” Maggie walked slowly towards her.

She reached for the zipper on the hoodie and slowly unzipped it until exposing Alex’s bare chest. She pressed her forehead against it. 

“Then I woke up one morning in your arms....And I stopped needed Schott” Maggie whispered. 

Alex hugged her closer to her chest. 

“All I need is in your arms” Maggie reassured her, giving her soft kisses across her chest and breasts. 

“What do you want?” Alex asked, kissing the top of her head. 

Maggie looked up; “I want a baby”.

Alex gasped surprised, “What?” She smiled. 

“I want another baby with you” Maggie almost pleaded. 

“Yeah?” Alex pressed her forehead against hers. 

“Yeah” Maggie bit her lip and closed her eyes. 

“I’ll talk with John firt thing in the morning” Alex promised her. Feeling a familiar rush of excitement and happiness through her whole body. 

And they hugged. Melting completely against each other. Rocking their bodies slowy and gently from side to side. Healing, Regenerating, Breathing.......Forgiving and Forgetting. 

 ———————————————————————

Alex’s Text To Maggie: 

**Alex: Look at this kid. Learning guitar w/ uncle Winn <3 We miss you. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Yes? No? Comments please! And I hope you are ready for this new adventure...baby #2 coming soon! Will it be easy? Or will this be another trial for this beautiful family? Stay tuned ❤️


End file.
